


New Tricks

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's missing a creative outlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Done for ds_snippets for the prompt of "pawn."

Ray shifts from foot to foot while Fraser takes down the fourth acoustic guitar from the wall and goes through the exact same routine of plucking and twanging and frowning that he did with the first three.

Fraser hits a chord, hums something that sounds like it's about the ocean--Ray's not sure how humming can sound like it's about anything, but it does--and then looks up, says, "Are you bored, Ray? I can do this some other time."

"Nah," Ray says, "I just--I don't like pawn shops. Tracked too many stolen goods to them, you know?"

And then, aw damn, Fraser looks _guilty_, starts to hang the guitar back up. And Ray does not want to keep him from replacing his old one, which apparently died in some freak accident involving creme brulee and an acetylene torch and--Ray was not surprised by this part--Turnbull.

So Ray quickly says, "Not this guy, he's totally clean, he's like the Mountie of pawnshops," and then he keeps talking away to keep Fraser from having a second to figure out that that was a complete lie. "Also it's the jewelry case, you know, all those wedding and engagement rings, it's kinda depressing," and Christ, that sounded pathetic.

"Hmm," Fraser says, tightens a string, twangs some more. "One could also think of letting go of the accoutrements of marriage as--a fresh start."

Ray shrugs, and Fraser plays a few seconds of complicated rifflyfingered jazzy stuff that makes Ray's fidgeting slide toward dancing.

Fraser smiles at him, and says, "Have you ever played?"

"Nah."

"I'd be happy to teach you. I've often thought you have musician's hands."

Ray blinks at that, but he says, "Sure, I'll try anything once, right?" and Fraser beams at him like a crazy person the whole time he's paying for his probably-stolen guitar.

 

\--end--


End file.
